


A very unfortunate series of events.

by Disgusting_hellscape



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/pseuds/Disgusting_hellscape
Summary: Edd, Tord, Matt, and Tom are watching a movie on a stormy night. But not everything is going as planned when they start to notice some weird things happening.





	A very unfortunate series of events.

It was a dark and stormy night in London. Edd, Tom, Tord, and Matt, we’re sitting on their couch, watching a movie. It was a happy movie, the perfect thing to watch on a spooky storming night. As the wind rustled the leaves against the window, and the house creaked with dispair, the boys were oblivious. Tord was shovelling popcorn into his mouth as Edd sipped his coke and Tom sipped his vodka. Matt… well, Matt was just looking at himself. 

Though everything changed when they heard a loud crash. Tord perked up first, glancing to the others. “I’ll go check out whatever that was” he offered. He stepped up and slipped away from the others, slowly making his way through the house as he tried to identify where the sound came from. 

He made his way to the furthest room of the house, Matts. The light was off, and the stairs to the attic were extra creaky tonight. He approached a window, having seen it had been shattered. That must of been the noise. He leaned out it to investigate, feeling the rain his his skin and the wind sent a chill through him. He couldn’t seem to identify what broke the window, but with Matts room being fairly messy, it could have been anything. He slowly made his way back to the stairs, when suddenly, the lights cut out. He scrambled a bit in the dark as he held onto the railing, trying to make his way back down to the others.

The house was eerily quiet. It did put Tord a bit on edge. He made his way back to the living room as he looked to where the couch should be. “Hey guys, its just a broken window. Guess some debris from the storm broke it” he shrugged  
Edd sighed heavily. “Another thing to repair, great”  
Matt looked the most nervous “but what about the lights? Isn’t this all a bit creepy? The window broke, and now the lights shut out?”  
Tom shook his head “We’re in London, Matt. Storms and the lights going out should be normal to you by now.”

Matt thought for a moment, before realizing...yeah. This is all pretty normal.   
“I don’t know what broke the window but it’s probably just some kid takin the piss out of us” Tord shrugged  
Everybody nodded in agreement, it was probably just some kid. Right?  
Edd decided he wanted to assess the damage to the window as well. He grabbed a candle and lit it, being happy to finally have some light. He went to make his way through the kitchen, but stopped when he felt himself step in something wet. When he looked down he saw..red? Was that blood?  
He knelt down to inspect it, sticking a finger in the small pool of blood. He looked to it coating his fingers and looked towards the living room.   
“Uhhh guys?” Edd called out “I think there’s some...blood...on the kitchen floor here? Any of you idiots hurt yourselves?”  
The others made their ways into the kitchen and to the blood pool.   
“Uh no, not me” tord said, checking himself over just incase he had cut himself on some glass and didn’t realize.   
Tom shook his head “no, I havent injured myself”   
They looked to Matt who frowned “well it wasnt me!” He said quickly “I am quite careful, thank you very much” he gave a little ‘hmmph’ 

“Well, if it wasnt any of us...then who’s blood is it?” Edd asked. Suddenly, another noise. This time a bang. They all tensed and looked up, seeing a door slowly creak open. Edd stood, and slowly made his way over to the door to investigate as the others stayed behind. Edd gripped the candle tightly as he approached the cracked open door. He reached out to open it fully, as suddenly something jumped out at him. He let out a shout as he stumbled back, almost dropping the candle. He opened his eyes to look at what was waiting in front of him to see Ringo. She had a dead mouse in her mouth as she plopped it into Edd’s lap.   
“Eww! Ringo, what the hell?” He sighed “well that explains the blood… come on Ringo, I appreciate the gift, but this is pretty gross” he sighed and picked the dead mouse up, going to get himself up and drop it into the trash.   
Tord was laughing at the hilarity of the situation as he leaned down and pet her head “Aww...who’s a perfect little killing machine? You are!” He coo’d at her as afterwards he sighed “well that explains a lot. Too bad we cant go back to watching our movie with the power off”

Tom was about to suggest something else they could do, when suddenly Edds cellphone rang loudly throughout the quiet house. Edd hesitated as he took it out and answered it “uhh hello?”  
He felt a bit creeped out as all he heard on the other end was heavy breathing, before they just hung up. “That’s weird...it was just some weirdo breathing heavily” he shrugged   
“Doesn’t this sound like the buildup for a bad horror movie?” Tom asked, not seeming all too worried about it though.   
Matt nodded in agreement “yeah this does seem kinda...weird?”  
Edd shook his head “don’t be ridiculous, this all seems pretty normal to me. The guy probably just had some bad connection or something”

Tord gave the others a look, but they all seemed to agree that was the most logical explanation. They made their way back to the living room, as when the finally were settling back down to just relax and talk, the doorbell rang, and loud knocking came immediately after.   
“Oh what now!” Edd huffed as he got up.   
“I uh...have a bad feeling about this. Maybe you shouldn’t open the door?” Tord suggested.   
Edd rolled his eyes “its probably just some lost person. Can’t just leave them outside in this storm, can I?” He approached the door as Tord frowned.   
“I mean you can, but of course youd want to help them, Edd” he chuckled. 

Edd approached the door, and went to unlock the deadbolt and the main lock, slowly opening it to see who was on the other side. When he did, he gasped. It was the pizza guy! Edd threw the door open and smiled “hey! Thanks for the pizza!” He took the boxes and handed them to Tord. The delivery boy gave a nod “yeah, of course. I tried to call you, but I got really bad connection and couldn’t hear anything. So I just came over to knock” he shrugged and took the cash from Edd as Edd looked over to the others “See? I told you. Bad connection” he closed the door and flopped onto the couch, opening one of the boxes and taking a large slice, almost eating it whole as the others settled down as well. Of course nothing weird was going on, this was just another night in London. Tord grabbed his laptop, and put it in front of all of them. “Well, we cant watch a movie on the TV, but I got some on my computer we can watch till the power comes back on” he suggested. He opened up his folders. “Hentai, no...plans for world domination, no… ah! Here we go, pirated movies” he opened the folder as the others sort of gave eachother a look, before shrugging it off. 

Within no time, they were back to as they were before, Watching a good movie, with good friends, eating good food. Seems nothing weird was truly going on. Just a normal, stormy night in London.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of the setup for a corny horror movie and all this spooky shit happening only for it to all be totally fine lol. Just a little oneshot I wanted to do after talking to my boyfriend about stereotypical tropes in writing.


End file.
